Rapsodia
by Blaisse
Summary: [Drabbles] Las cosas no podían seguir un protocolo. Ni en el Santuario. Ni en el Inframundo. Cada uno de estos personajes hará de las suyas como una proeza antes de ir a la guerra ¿o será la última locura de todas sus vidas? Universo The Lost Canvas.
1. Santuario- Piscis

**Disclaimer : Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Rapsodia**

 **[1]**

 **Santuario**

Como un cazador, se quedó sumamente dé pie.

Oculto entre la maleza de las hojas verdosas del día de primavera. Siente, casi mortal pero lo suficientemente jovial para darse cuenta que su compañero estaba a unos metros. Con las manos crispadas y el color insano en las mejillas.

¡Estaba a punto de hacer hervir su cosmos!

Y antes de una Guerra Santa, el inmutable y casi estoico caballero de Piscis por fin decidió salir de su encierro solo para darle una paliza al condenado hombre de cabellos azules y mirada burlona.

Pero Manigoldo de Cáncer no era estúpido, y no se iba a dejar clavar una rosa venenosa en el trasero. Bien. No era su culpa ser tan natural y directo. De acuerdo. Tenía la boca floja, es verdad, más si intensión fue suficientemente aceptable.

— Tarde o temprano pasarás a tu templo.

La voz indiferente del hombre de gran belleza fue una sentencia para el buen discípulo de Sage, porque sabía que él lo iba a esperar toda la noche de ser necesario en el Cuatro Templo.

Frunció el ceño. Manigoldo estaba bastante irritado, ahora, y todo por una simple broma. ¿Es que nadie en el Santuario podía tomar una simple pregunta en algo trivial?

— Ni que esa niña fuera capaz de casarse con el imbécil de Albafica.

Murmuró por lo bajo, escondido aún entre la maleza. Y recordando, que a veces era mejor mantener la boca cerrada cuando se intentaba interrumpir una situación muy comprometedora, ¿o tal vez si lo fue?

Bien. Ahora tenía motivos de afirmar que su amigo de Piscis no era tan extraño con las mujeres y que, peculiarmente, poseía un gusto poco decente por la niña de la rosa roja. ¿O alguien podía explicar la razón de que en la casa de Piscis se encontrara listones carmesí?


	2. Inframundo- Grifo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas me pertenece.**

 **Nota : El personaje de Anna aparece en el manga especial de Minos, solo por si imaginan que es un OC. Y de verdad, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, eso motiva a escribir y seguir planeando historias para ustedes.**

* * *

 **Rapsodia**

 **[1]**

 **Inframundo**

 **.**

 **.**

El eco de sus pisadas no hizo más que un acopio de mal humor. Soltó el casco tan de repente causando que su servidumbre huyera de su presencia, por sabían con entera comprensión que ese tipo era pero que Hades cuando estaba furioso, como un niño pequeño.

¡¿Y qué cosa tenían ellos que criticarle?! ¡Estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera en sus dominios! Si quería comer, lo hacía; si deseaba dormir, lo cumplía y si su necesidad era asesinar entonces cumpliría sus caprichos aún así otros le sermonearan o…, peor aún: ser tan transparenta que un cristal como para exponer algo tan privado e íntimo.

— Tampoco me sirve esto—gruñó sin siquiera inmutarse a tomar conciencia de la orden de Pandora con respecto a matar a los sirvientes. Soltó el cadáver. Se mantuvo quieto y fijó los ojos ambarinos sobre el caminito del corredor que se dirigirá a la sala privada de Ptolomea—. Maldito Aiacos, esta sí me las pagarás.

Y es que Grifo estaba en su completo derecho de desquitarse con cualquier cosa, porque claramente su compañero le había jodido la broma, porque específicamente él quería ser el autor de tan malvada idea que iba a montarle a Radamanthys y que, muy notablemente, éste Juez no estaba con un humor divino. Al menos que Pandora le ordenara cambiar la cara de cejón estreñido.

Sin embargo, la ira de Minos no logró explotar todo el templo, menos en matar a los pocos guardias que tiritaban del horror por no caer en los malignos hilos del juez, sino que se abstuvo en rugir con fiereza al ver a la única persona que tenía el valor de aparecerse ante su presencia, ¿o era quizás que la chiquilla demostraba ser lo bastante estúpida?

— Pude oír sus pisadas, mi señor Minos—la monja se inclinó, aun con el velo oscuro se podía notar el grado de ingenuidad que la niña poseía—. Ya le tengo listo la tina.

El Juez del Grifo se abrió paso casi empujando con sus grandes alas a la chiquilla. Carraspeó. Sus ojos ambarinos se enfocaron en el tétrico camino que se dirigía a sus dominios íntimos, donde nadie podía siquiera ingresar al menos que a él se le ocurriera exigir presencia de cualquiera de sus sirvientas, o como él las nominaba: Mascotas.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? —cuestionó con ironía en su propia voz, no se giró pero necesitaba estar seguro que esa niña entendía sus indirectas.

— Mi señor…

— He tenido un dia caótico. Estoy jodidamente de un pésimo humor así que no me obligues a usar mis cosmos.

Anna sintió el frio recorrer sus espalda marcada al sentir esa energía agresiva del albino aunque no podía negar que el trato que su señor Minos le impartía le llenaba de una pasión intensa, algo que en su vida en el mundo terrenal jamás experimentó.

—Y ya quítate el velo. Nadie te podrá ver tu rostro en este lugar.

La muchachita asintió. Tiró la tela negra solo para dejar al descubierto esa carita de niña inocente, llena de vida y ansias de conocer el mundo, porque era claro que Anna no pertenecia al mundo de los muertos. No después de que Minos cometió la osadía de otorgarle su vida por un simple favor a Hades, sin embargo, debía de tener cuidado con lo que hacía.

O al menos que su plan maquiavélico de procrear un ser en el Inframundo fuera la única opción para dejar una huella plena en los territorios de su dios.

— ¿Vuelvo a usar esas hiervas, mi señor?

— No Anna, esta vez no te cuidarás—sentenció el hombre, ordenó a su armadura volver a la caja y abrió la puerta de su recamara—. Hoy tendrás un interesante lección que quizás remeza el Inframundo dentro de los nueve meses.


	3. Santuario-Acuario

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas me pertenece.**

 **Notas** **: Gracias por sus amados comentarios, eso me sube el ánimo.**

* * *

 **Rapsodia**

* * *

 **[2]**

 **Santuario**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sabiduría recaía justamente en el gran salón gélido. En las portadas de esos libros y, el aroma de conocimiento en las intrínsecas hojas hasta que un mal inaudito se atrevió a romper toda esa tradición que la Biblioteca de Acuario albergaba.

Ese olor que casi provoca un infarto a Degel cuando se dignó a regresar de su misión encomendada por la propia Sasha.

Oh. Por Athena. Si el maestro Krest estuviera en vida seguramente congelaría por la eternidad al blasfemo e insoportable ser inescrupuloso que se le ocurrió causar tal irracionalidad en el lugar más culto del Santuario.

Empero, él no comprendía cómo es que llegaron a ese problema. Tan solo salió hacia unos días de su Templo con el fin de cometer con éxito el recado que su diosa le dio, solo fue unos míseros días, ¿Acaso nadie tenía sentido común de ver a cierto individuo aludir que estaba al cuidado de Acuario?

¡Válgame Dios! ¡¿Es que no veían que ese joven era una calamidad para cualquiera casa ajena a la de él?!

Sin embargo, Degel de Acuario dejó de tratar con todo el anhelo de mantener la biblioteca intacta, después del incendio causado por Kardia no podía sacar los libros al exterior. Si bien parecían simple tomos, en lo profundo de la historia estos mismos guardaban celosamente muchas cosas y secretos por lo que, desde muchos siglos, se le encomendó a todo guardián de Acuario en prestar atención y resguardo la Biblioteca.

Pero debía de llegar Kardia de Escorpio para destruir una larga tradición. ¡Por esa razón es que la biblioteca permanencia en un clima gélido! Allí había tantos libros antiguos que la única manera de permanecer intactos recaía en mantenerlos en un ambiente apropiado.

—Profano—el joven de cabellera aguamarina murmuró con un tono muy enojado. Su cosmos intentaba aplanar el calor que, hace unas horas, se extendió a causa de las llamas—; será la última vez que Escorpio ingrese a este inmaculado lugar.

Después de la golpiza que le propinó a Kardia, y el hecho de que sus camaradas se acercaran ayudarle a calmar el fuego, Degel se encerró en Acuario debido a que no deseaba que nadie más tocara los libros, ni siquiera el propio Patriarca.

Tenía que prestar mucho cuidado a sus accione a partir de ahora.

Nadie debía de ver su absoluto enfado.

Más su concentración y estabilidad emocional se resquebrajó al fin. Sus manos calmadas terminaron en convertirse en un puño, sus ojos se abrieron a la par y su boca se torció del disgusto. El ambiente bajó en su temperatura y Degel se acercó con mucha ira hacia un rincón donde un armario cubría parte de la esquina.

Se agachó, metió la mano y jaló –con una gran molestia- un libro muy chamuscado, apenas y el roce provocó que se convirtiera en cenizas.

Oh no. La mirada perdida de Degel. El fruncir el ceño. El frio insoportable esparcido en la biblioteca solo afirmaba algo: La ira de Acuario por fin se desató.

—Kardia…, juro por Athena que te mataré.

Soltó las cenizas, jaló su capa para cubrir los fragmentos del amado libro que invirtió gran parte de sus días. Y antes de salir de su biblioteca a enfrentar a Escorpio en una batalla de los mil días, miró por última vez lo que fue el mejor regalo que recibió en su vida, y por consiguiente, el aprecio que guardó celosamente en el contenido.

Sus cartas y la primicia de un buen ejemplo de literatura se fue como el viento de otoño, o en este caso: Con las llamas de un incendio.

Y lo único que quedó, como para infundir más ira a Degel, fue el nombre de la dama escritora y una persona estimada a su persona: Fluorite, la joven promesa en el campo de las letras.

La joven dama con la que tenía una fuerte comunicación y que ahora todas esas palabras terminaron en cenizas gracias a Kardia de Escorpio.


	4. Inframundo- Wyverm

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas me pertenece.**

 **Notas** **: Gracias por sus amados comentarios, eso me sube el ánimo.**

* * *

 **Rapsodia**

* * *

 **[2]**

 **Inframundo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La señal que manifestó no era propio en él pero en esa ocasión tenía que correr el riesgo de hacer algo más que un simple susto para alejar a la criatura que osó en destruir su benigna presencia en ese día.

Sabía que debía de armar una buena excusa a su llegada, ya que su señor le dio las órdenes explicitas de cumplir una insignificante misión, algo que quizás fue denigrante para el juez ya que únicamente él se sentía a gusto de cumplir trabajos de un rango aceptable y no uno al que hasta un simple soldado del último rango lograría cometer.

Más Hades fue estricto y aparentemente hubo una razón mucho más poderosa que lo llevó a obligar a Radamanthys en viajar hacia Italia como un único humano para no levantar sospechas en el proceso.

¿El trabajo? ¿Un simple capricho de Alone? ¿O el deseo de hallar ese valioso objeto para Hades?, a la verdad ya ni entendía toda esa situación pero como un fiel súbito solo acató las órdenes de su amo.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó la vocecilla infantil que no dejaba de seguirle el paso al imponente hombre—. De verdad estoy muy cansada de seguir. ¿Me llevará a un lugar bonito? ¿Por qué seguimos por este camino? ¿Tendré una casa nueva? ¿Y qué hay de los demás que se han quedado en el pueblo? ¿Por qué me trajo?

El rubio frunció el ceño. Estaba cansado de oír parlotear a la pequeña de cabellos negros y mejillas pecosas, tampoco supo por qué esa niña le siguió aun a pesar de que fue él quien destruyó el pueblo donde ella vivía.

Ambos siguieron por un sendero en medio del bosque, tampoco habían avanzado mucho aparentemente debido a que las hectáreas extensas de dicho lugar provocaban que cualquier individuo se perdiera en el transcurso y, en ocasiones causarles ilusiones falsas.

—Señor Radamanthys—nuevamente habló la menor, se limpió el mentón con una mano y con la otra se sobó uno de sus pies. Lo peor de caminar es cuando no se trae algún calzado—; ¿podemos descansar?

Más el juez siguió de largo puesto que deseaba deshacerse urgentemente de aquella chiquilla sucia, no es como si un espectro fuera el adecuado para ser solidario con una incompetente mocosa pero a diferencia de todos sus camaradas…, él sí poseía un lado bastante trivial. No obstante, a unos seis metros, Radamanthys se detuvo nuevamente solo para evitar que su traje elegante se ensuciara puesto que no usaba su armadura en esos momentos.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero ya la noche estaba encima de ellos; observó el cielo estrellado así como el oír los sonidos que emitían los animales del bosque aunque le extrañó el no oír a la mocosa. ¿Acaso por fin se desasió de ella? Indiferente a creer que jamás la vería, miró de soslayo hacia atrás con el fin de no presenciarla.

Y entonces su conciencia lo atacó nuevamente. Allí estaba el motivo por lo que dejó que esa pobre huérfana le siguiera los pasos, su mente le azotó por su miserable forma de actuar así como Wyverm que al parecer reclamó por esa cruel manera de su amo.

—Valentine debió llevar a cabo este trabajo.

Gruñó indignado por sí mismo al darse la vuelta para buscar a la pequeña lo cual no le tomó tanto tiempo puesto que la infante se quedó dormida apoyando su cabecita sobre una roca. Radamanthys suspiró. Se quitó el abrigo y cubrió el cuerpo de la chiquilla sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

Tampoco debía de retrasarse puesto que tenía que estar presente para la Guerra Santa. Menos aún en dejar a la mocosa expuesta en un lugar sombrío, donde podía quedar expuesta a manos de algún ser perverso.

—Espero que el señor Hades no se de cuenta de ti a mi regreso—musitó, tomó el cuerpo y lo echó al hombro para llevarlo consigo a su templo—; más aún si la señorita Pandora no nota tu presencia.

A decir verdad, Galia le recordaba demasiado a Pandora sin las pecas en la cara. O era quizás el amor que él profanaba a su señora lo que le llevó a sentir un extraño interés sobre la menor… De esos sentimientos que en un hombre se le llama paternidad. E irónicamente dándose cuenta que le ocurrió en un día cualquiera.


End file.
